


Closeted

by arrogantCalligraphist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, I don't know okay?, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Seriously I don't know what else to tag this, Sleepovers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrogantCalligraphist/pseuds/arrogantCalligraphist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wakes up with some morning wood and John watches him take care of it.</p>
<p>From his closet.</p>
<p>Because that's totally original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

It was the summer after your junior year. You’d been discussing your plans with Dave since August and you were so excited. Your father had said Dave could come up to Washington to visit, but Dave had protested, saying he didn’t want to leave Bro to his own devices for such a long time. Finally you decided to visit Dave down in Texas. 

An entire month with your best friend, who you’d only ever seen through pictures and one fairly brief and extremely glitchy video chat. It had sounded like a dream come true. But once you got there, you realized how boring a place Texas was. After the first week, you’d hit all the affordable tourist attractions in the area and were stuck at his AC-less apartment. 

His bro (Dirk, you heard him tell someone on the phone) was actually a really nice guy. Not nearly as tough and scary as you thought he’d be. He liked pranking Dave, and that was cool. One time he even asked for your help setting up a trap. Dave had chased you around the place with one of his swords afterwards, so Bro didn’t ask for your help anymore—for fear of your own safety.

You and Dave shared a bed since Dirk usually crashed on the couch, and due to the extreme heat, it was more comfortable to sleep on top of the sheets in just your boxers. You didn’t mind too much, and after the initial discomfort of finding out Dave was very clingy when he slept, you got used to holding Dave while the two of you slept. 

Then one morning you woke up and tried to stretch out the kinks in your shoulders, squirming a little in Dave’s grasp…and something poked your hip. At first, you brushed off the thought, thinking it was just one of Dave’s hands, but then you realized both his hands were hugging you to him. Slowly, you looked down to see a tent forming in Dave’s boxers. You immediately snapped your head up, mouth gaping and cheeks flaming. 

You rolled out of Dave’s arms and shot across the room, not really thinking of what you were going to do next. Your heart thumped heavily in your chest as you watched Dave fidget in his sleep. Now that you were up, you decided you may as well get dressed, so you turned and opened the door to Dave’s closet, stepping into the narrow space to grab the folded clothes you’d shoved haphazardly into the very back, up against the wall. You managed to slip on your shirt before—

“John…” you hear Dave mumble, voice still groggy with sleep. You pivoted around to say something, but then the door shut in front of you. You rolled your eyes and reached to open the closet again, but all that was there was an empty slot to screw in a handle. Great. Now you’re stuck in Dave’s closet. You opened your mouth to say something anyways, but through the slots in the door, you could see that Dave was still sleeping. Was he…sleep talking?

“John,” he murmured again, and you saw his hips cant upwards slightly, the bulge in his boxers very prominent now. The heat in your cheeks returned full-force and your breath hitched as you realized he was probably having an erotic dream…starring you. 

And you most certainly were not complaining. 

Dave was a pretty attractive guy, and you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t felt at least some stirrings in you that weren’t 100% platonic bro love. And here he was, those beautiful crimson eyes fluttering open slightly as he bucked up into the air and hissed your name. 

Apparently startled from waking up in this position, Dave lurched forward and looked around frantically. When he didn’t see anyone—he probably assumed you’d gone to use the restroom or eat breakfast—he looked down at his lap and muttered a variety of four letter words (your name among them, you’re happy to note) before striding over to the door and clicking the lock into place. His blinds were already shut due to his sensitivity to the sun. 

He shucked off his boxers and tossed them in the general direction of your hiding place, then crawling back into bed. He propped himself up against the pillows and backboard, letting some air escape quickly through his teeth. He looked around once more and slowly lowered his hands, stroking down his hips and letting them hover over his almost fully-hardened member. 

It’s about this time that you finally noticed the fact that your own boxers were getting uncomfortable. Looking down, you had to suppress a surprised sound from escaping your lips when you saw that you were actually getting turned on by what Dave was doing. 

A low and guttural moan caused you to tear your eyes back to Dave, who was now pumping the length of his shaft slowly, rubbing his thumb against the head and smearing the precum that had beaded at the slit. You palmed yourself through the thin layer of cotton and sucked in a breath at the electric feeling that spread through you. You were a little oversensitive after not jacking off for two weeks. 

A series of unintelligible sounds came from Dave as his free hand went down to grope at his thighs and the sensitive flesh below his cock. You absentmindedly fiddled with the elastic of your underwear, tearing them off as quickly as possible. The warm and humid air of the closet hitting your exposed skin made you groan a little. You weren’t even worried that Dave might hear you, because he wasn’t exactly being quiet either. 

You wrapped your hand around the base and impatiently pumped up and down, thrusting and jerking erratically in order to catch up to Dave. You were blushing wildly and panting raggedly, but you didn’t care. The only thing you cared about was the blonde boy writhing against his sheets, whimpering your name as he fucked his own hands. Finally, he reached his climax, moaning your name so loudly that you’d be surprised if Dirk hadn’t heard him. 

You bite your lower lip hard to keep from making any unwelcome commentary as you watch the deep rising and falling of Dave’s chest, his pert rosy nipples standing out against the soft snowy skin that surrounded them. His flesh gleamed with the fluids of his release and every breath he took made him shine. It didn’t take much longer for you to finish off, grabbing the closest article of clothing you could find and cleaning the mess up with it. It didn’t even dawn on you whose shirt it was, and you didn’t get to check because suddenly the door was opening and Dave was standing there naked in front of you, paralyzed as he stared into your eyes. 

“J—John!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what that title is. Honestly, this fic didn't originally need one so I didn't make one up. 
> 
> http://drabbles-r-us.tumblr.com/post/19925284098/another-kilehye-inspired-fill  
> ^original tumblr post if you're curious


End file.
